


give me all you've got

by haloud



Series: open up my eager eyes [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloud/pseuds/haloud
Summary: In which Michael asks for and receives every ounce of loving he can stand.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: open up my eager eyes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353715
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	give me all you've got

“Want you tonight,” Michael says, interrupting Alex when he’s on the couch trying to get a few things done on his laptop, squirming catlike into the circle of his arms and forcing him to set his computer aside. Alex wraps his arms around Michael’s back to keep him from slipping off, and in response Michael rolls his hips forward, until his knees hit the back of the couch and he can’t, physically, be any closer than he is right now.

“How do you want me?” Alex responds, nipping Michael’s lip because it’s just right there, full and pink and slightly chapped.

“Want you to be in charge.”

“I always am. In case you haven’t noticed.”

“What I _mean,”_ Michael rocks his hips against Alex’s, and Alex immediately goes to pin him in place, “is that I want you in _charge._ Calling the shots. Telling me and Valenti what you want us to do…to you…to each other…”

Intriguing. Definitely intriguing. “And what does Kyle think about this plan?”

“Guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

“Where is he?”

“Finishing up his five hundredth crunch or something. I can’t keep track, but I do know he’s already gotten himself all sweaty and worked up…” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and circles his ass despite the tight grip Alex has on his hips.

“Then maybe we should let him finish before moving on to the next phase of the evening.”

“That’s no fun. I think his abs will survive—”

“Do you really think I can’t find a way to keep your attention occupied until he’s done?”

Alex arches an eyebrow, daring Michael to contradict him—which he doesn’t, of course he doesn’t, he fairly _melts_ into Alex instead, parting his lips to invite a kiss, and Alex allows it, pressing his hand firmly into Michael’s lower back and surging forward to devour him, the texture of his lips and the taste of him on the back of his teeth and the velvet heat of his tongue sliding along Alex’s, seeking and hungry. Alex pins him there until he’s panting, until his lips are berry-red and swollen and shimmering with spit.

“If you head into the bedroom,” Alex murmurs, “I think you might find he’s just about ready for us. I’ll go get him. You’re going to sit in the middle of the bed, hands by your side, and wait for us, hm?”

“Yeah,” Michael breathes, stealing one more kiss before he slips off Alex’s lap and pads into the bedroom, the muscles of his back flexing—probably deliberately, the tease—as he does.

Kyle usually does his workouts at the gym in town, but he also has a tiny home gym in the back bedroom of his house, just a couple machines, weights, and a nice bit of floor space. When Alex gets there, he leans his hip on the doorframe and watches him wrapping up, sweat making his already-black hair even darker, shimmering on his golden skin, a droplet winding its way down his neck until it catches on the wing of his collarbone, drawing Alex’s attention straight to the vulnerable dip of his throat just there, the movement of his throat as he takes a deep pull of water. Still, Alex is content to wait in the doorway and be inspired for later.

“Hey,” Kyle says, still a little breathless but glowing under the lights as he gives Alex a brilliant smile.

“About ready to clean up?”

“Yeah, I was just about to. Need something?”

“Nope.” Alex smiles back, closed-mouth and subtle. “Just came by to make sure you do it right. Come on.”

Trusting Kyle will follow, Alex turns around and goes straight into the attached bathroom. He sits on the toilet while Kyle starts the water and undresses.

Once the shower heats up, Kyle raises an eyebrow, gestures to the cabinet where they keep a shower seat, and says, “Are you gonna join me? Might be a little tight.”

“Oh, no, I’m just here to supervise.”

Kyle blinks, a blush touching his cheeks, his mouth popping open like he wants to respond. But then he doesn’t. He strips off his shorts and steps under the spray, turning to give Alex a good view of his ass as he does. The shower stall has a glass door, so Alex’s view is unimpeded, and he watches with his head rolling casually on his shoulders, watches as Kyle soaps up his body, from his neck, white suds flowing across him, to his legs and feet, muscles tight from his workout and outlined in dramatic effect by the water streaming across his skin. Every so often, he’ll glance over Alex’s way, and every time he does his cock fills a little more, fattening against his thigh but untouched except for what’s necessary cleaning. That’s good. It’s good how he knows to put on a show without getting ahead of himself. Alex is hard too, and he leisurely palms himself through his pants as he drinks in the sight of him, exaggerating every movement for Kyle’s benefit, how he can touch himself but Kyle knows he can’t, knows Alex wouldn’t want him to.

When Kyle finally shuts the water off, Alex stands up, stretching, ready to get into the bedroom.

There, Michael is where Alex told him to be, sitting on the bed, head bowed forward, hands by his sides and kneading the quilt as he waits, and as Alex watches, a little shiver goes through him, and he squirms in place, then settles like he’s been forcing himself to stay still this whole time. Alex grins. Michael’s stillness is a triumph he can sink his teeth into.

“Guerin’s made a request,” Alex says, hooking his arm around Kyle’s waist.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm. Guerin, why don’t you tell Kyle what you’ve asked for tonight?”

Michael looks up, wets his lips, and says, “Want you to order me around. Want to do whatever you want.”

Kyle laughs softly and leans into Alex’s embrace. “Are you just asking so you can not follow them and get yourself in trouble?”

Oh, _very_ good. Alex rewards him with a sucking kiss on the corner of his jaw, Kyle letting his head roll limp to give Alex all the access he needs. Then Alex pulls back to say, “Well, Guerin? What do you have to say?”

Michael’s fingers tighten on the side of the bed. “I want to be good,” he says, already panting just a little bit, pupils hugely dilated.

“I believe you.” Alex lets go of Kyle and nudges him toward the bed. As soon as Kyle’s seated next to Michael, Alex says, “I want to see you kiss each other. Start there.”

Michael doesn’t waste any time following orders. He flings his leg over to straddle Kyle’s lap, cups his neck in both hands, and crushes their mouths together, open and biting and eating at him like he just can’t get enough. Kyle grips the back of his shirt for dear life, fistfuls of cotton t-shirt, dragging the fabric up to his shoulders, revealing long inches of Michael’s velvet-smooth skin.

Circling around to the end of the bed, Alex flicks open the top two buttons of his shirt. He could reprimand them both for overstepping the actual instructions—the moan Kyle lets out when Michael sucks on his tongue is evidence enough that they’re too eager tonight, that this isn’t going to last very long.

Alex can still have his fun, though.

“That’s enough,” he says, and laughs openly at the scandalized noise Michael makes when Kyle obeys and pulls away. “Good, Kyle,” Alex praises, and Kyle glows while Michael shoots him a wheedling sort of look. “Don’t give me that look, Michael. I saw where your hands were headed, and I haven’t told you to undress.”

“Alex…” Michael whines.

“Kyle, have you ever used a gag before? I can’t remember if it’s come up yet.”

“I think you’ve had a couple chances to demonstrate, yeah.” Kyle smirks, while Michael looks at Alex with those big, sparkling puppy eyes and a pout on his full pink mouth.

“Michael, I think you should pick one out, hm? Since you’re so eager to be wearing it, after all.”

It’s grandstanding; of course it is. They don’t have nearly enough toys to make it a serious choice, unless Michael wants to get seriously cheeky and try to pick something like Alex’s fingers or Kyle’s cock. Still, Michael narrows his eyes with a smirk, and then one of Kyle’s ties is draped around Alex’s neck. Alex barks out a laugh at that, charmed despite himself.

“Don’t worry, I’ll replace it,” he says to Kyle, and Kyle just nods, his eyes fixed on Michael, his pupils huge and black. “To me, Guerin.”

On his knees, Michael walks across the bed to Alex, and Alex winds the tie through his fingers, appreciating the artful slip of the fabric, so able already to imagine the wine-red fabric dark with drool, stuffing Michael’s mouth the color of rose petals.

“Hmm,” Alex hums, taking Michael by the chin, tilting his head this way and that. He pins Michael’s bottom lip with his thumb and tugs it open, and Michael parts willingly, the tip of his tongue flicking across the pad of Alex’s finger, and hell, Alex rewards him by pushing that thumb deeper in, pressing on his tongue, giving him something warm to fill his mouth with before he fills it up with something else.

“Okay, Guerin,” he murmurs, pulling his hand away, Michael’s head bobbing forward to chase it. Alex looks up at Kyle, and Kyle gets the message, reaching forward to get a fistful of curls and hold Michael’s head in place. “Open up.”

Eyes sparkling with eager mischief, Michael does, dropping his jaw and sticking out his tongue and making a muffled noise when Alex feeds him the fabric, fixing it in his mouth so it keeps him quiet without choking him or stopping his breath.

“That’s better,” Alex says. “Will you behave yourself now?”

Michael shakes his head.

“Good. Anything else would just be boring, wouldn’t it?” Alex pats his cheek just hard enough to add a whisper of a sting. “You want us to be hard on you, hm? Want to be shared between us? Passed back and forth until we’re satisfied and you’re all spent?”

Michael bobs his head up and down, eyes flicking back and forth between Alex and Kyle, wiggling his hips in place, communicating what he wants as best he can with his mouth full.

“Kyle, get him undressed, hm?”

Alex moves back to give Kyle access, and Kyle works quickly, stripping Michael of his shirt—and Michael cooperates beautifully, if clumsily, letting himself be moved and standing up so Kyle can remove his pants and underwear as well, until Michael is standing, swaying slightly, cock half hard, lidded eyes swinging back and forth between his two lovers. Alex inserts himself between them so he can leisurely stroke Michael until he’s aching and fully hard and lightly flexing his hips into Alex’s hand, panting around his gag. Kyle is rubbing himself through his shorts, slowly, teasing, as he watches Alex play with Michael.

“I think Kyle will have you first,” Alex says, holding Michael’s gaze. “Let him open you up so you’re all begging and desperate when I sink into you.”

Michael mewls, his cock twitching in Alex’s loose grip.

“You’re going to be good while Kyle fucks you, and maybe at the end I’ll let you come. But only when I’m done with you.”

Alex tightens his hand, and Michael’s eyes flutter shut, hips jerking forward, and it’s just when he’s starting to work up a rhythm that he shoves Michael back onto the bed, back toward Kyle, and says “All yours, Kyle. Get him ready for us.”

Without missing a beat, Kyle moves him, forces his thighs open and Michael goes pliantly, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Kyle’s waist. Kyle reaches for the lube and wets his fingers—but then he sucks in a short, sharp breath at the first touch against Michael’s hole, one finger slipping in easily, then two. He glances up at Alex, eyebrow raised, as he scissors his fingers, checking how Michael’s already stretched, already open, must have been the whole time he was waiting—

And here Alex was, thinking he was so good for staying so still.

Michael is huffing through the gag, grinning around it, squirming on Kyle’s fingers and ready to take so much more.

“Okay, then. Give him what he’s asking for,” Alex says, settling himself back against the headboard to watch.

Michael makes a muffled noise and reaches for him, but Alex grabs his wrist, pins his hand to the bed.

“No,” he says. “You’re giving Kyle your attention right now. Don’t you want to follow orders?”

While Alex is talking, Kyle gets himself ready and, without hesitation, sheathes himself in Michael’s body in one smooth thrust. Michael _whines,_ eyes squeezing shut then widening wild and wet at Kyle’s next thrust, thighs flexing as his legs clench around Kyle’s waist, as his hips buck back to meet him, riding the rhythm Kyle sets.

“ _Fuck,_ Michael—” Kyle says, “— _fuck—"_

The two of them are gorgeous together. The noise Michael makes could be anything, a prayer or a plea or just Kyle’s name, both in and of itself. Having given him the order, Alex releases Michael’s hand, and Michael immediately reaches out for Kyle, splaying his fingers across those rippling abs, clawing them just enough to scratch lightly at his skin with every pass like it’s the only way Michael can be sure that this is _real._ He looks dreamy enough, dazed and drunken, eyes rolling and mouth open and back arched in a beautiful, hungry bow. Kyle pants out his exertion, black, black eyes devouring Michael’s face, then Alex’s, drinking in Michael’s pleasure, then demanding from Alex permission and praise and Alex licks his lips at the sight his two lovers make all tangled together, all sweat, all wrapped up in each other, all for _him._

“Getting there?” he asks softly, and Kyle tosses his head back, says _yeah, yes, yeah, uhh—_ and Michael loses the rhythm in favor of just _squirming_ on his cock, begging for every bit of friction he can manage, every full inch he’s given, as Kyle _takes_ him in short, sharp, artless thrusts, hands wrapped around his sides, thumbs dug into the crease of muscle beneath his pecs, eyes fixed on his raptured face.

Kyle comes, and it makes Michael gasp, makes him take a hiccup of a breath through the fabric stuffing him silent, makes his legs tighten and the rest of his body go slack as Kyle slips out of him, leaving him empty. Kyle grips himself through the aftershocks, shuddering full-body when Alex adds his own hand to the sensation, stroking him until he shakes his head, so sensitive it hurts.

“So good,” Alex says, stealing a kiss. Kyle digs his fingers into Alex’s hair and grips him tight. Alex kisses him as both a reward and for Michael’s benefit, as he watches them with slitted, teary eyes, cock red and aching against his belly, and untouched.

When Alex releases him, Kyle takes up Alex’s own spot against the headboard without being asked, and Alex has to lean all the way over Michael to give him another lingering, happy kiss. The motion puts Alex’s cock just inches from Michael’s face, and his mouth works around the gag, wishing it could work around something else. He moves his head as Alex draws back again, and Alex knows his game, how he’s trying to angle himself so Alex’s cock brushes his cheek, how he’s trying to nuzzle in, how he’s so needy getting fucked just once isn’t enough—

“Hold still,” Alex orders, but softly, a hand on Michael’s sternum to ground him, and Michael obeys beautifully as Alex fits himself between his spread legs, lifts them up, presses them _back_ so his knees meet his chest and his ass is up and exposed for Alex to look at, red hot and fucked out, and Alex releases one leg so he can press his thumb to that giving muscle. But Michael, being good, keeps his leg up all the same, keeps himself open and vulnerable and twitching for him, for _something_ to fill him up. Alex soothes him by pushing his thumb inside, soft and slick enough still not to need to reapply lube to his fingers, and Michael shudders in relief around him.

“I thought you wanted to follow orders tonight,” Alex says lightly, stroking his inner walls. “But I definitely didn’t tell you to finger yourself open for us. We would have done it together, you know. You could have had both of us inside you at once, our fingers working together on you, until you begged us for it.”

Michael whines and clenches as best he can down on Alex’s thumb. His eyes flutter shut, then he forces them open again, trying to focus on Alex and not _quite_ getting there.

“I wonder what it is you were hoping for by taking matters into your own hands.” Alex works his thumb back out, replaces it with two fingers. “Were you just that needy? Did we leave you feeling lonely up here? Or maybe there was a particular punishment you were angling for. You’ll have to tell me later, when you’re allowed to talk again. That’s an order.”

He can’t help but grin at the noise Michael makes then, at the accompanying _oh_ from Kyle, who laughs at himself, at his own arousal trying to twitch back to life from listening to all the filth Alex is spewing.

“For now, though,” Alex pulls his fingers away, and Michael’s body bears down, trying to keep them in, “You’re more than ready, aren’t you.”

Michael’s eyes roll all the way back when Alex _fills_ him—Alex has to stop, even, half-inside, afraid for a brief second that Michael has actually passed out, before Michael urges him on with fluttering hands, shaking himself back to consciousness, breathy laughter on his lips. Alex stays still, eyebrows raised, until Michael can focus on him and nod, nod vigorously, reaching out to grab his hips, whatever part of Alex he can touch.

After that, Alex doesn’t miss a beat. He remembers Kyle’s rhythm, his whole arousal an afterimage of the flexing of his hips and Michael’s receiving, open need, so he matches it, Michael taking him beautifully, still somehow strong enough to lift himself for every stroke, despite the kittenish shaking in his thighs.

“Aching yet?” Alex asks, hand holding _low_ on Michael’s belly, just above the desperately slick head of his cock, skin blazing and soft under his hand. “You feel amazing. Hot and perfect and made for me, made for us—is this what you needed? What you wanted?”

It’s a feeling more than a sound, under their skin, in the back of their minds, a word Michael shouldn’t be able to say for all his mouth his full and his tongue is still, but still he manages _yes, yes, yes, yes, yes—_

The pulsing, _aware_ pleasure Michael bleeds into the air—Alex pulls it deep, deep into his lungs with every breath, and it takes over his bloodstream, and Alex fucks him hard and quick, no mercy, until he _knows—_ Michael slaps the bed twice, eyes suddenly frantic, and his cock _bobs,_ sticking in his own mess and leaking heavier and heavier, and Alex knows he can’t, can’t hold back anymore.

“Do it,” Alex orders. “Come. That’s an order—come for us, Michael—I’m not done with you yet, but I’m never going to be—”

A wail escapes Michael’s gag then, and he _comes,_ untouched, so hard his hips finally go limp, letting Alex take what’s left of him, until he’s coming too, and fucking through the aftershocks until he’s utterly spent.

Before he’s even caught his breath, Alex fetches the soaked gag out of Michael’s mouth, presses their foreheads together and massages his jaw at the hinges, thumbs spanning far enough to brush the corners of his lips, every part of him that might be aching from the strain.

“So good,” he murmurs. Michael blinks sleepily at him and smiles a drunk little smile, sagging forward so all his weight is resting in Alex’s arms. Without being asked, Kyle gets a wet cloth to clean them up with and water to soothe Michael’s dry mouth, and to reward him Alex pulls him down to lay on Michael’s other side, and Kyle goes, smearing kisses all over the backs of Michael’s shoulders, tangling their legs together, drowning him in affection.

“God, thank you,” Michael breathes, nuzzling his nose against Alex’s, “fucking gods is right, the both of you.”

“You’re perfect,” Alex replies, digging his nails into Michael’s back in case there’s any inch of him left unfelt. “Kyle, tell him he’s perfect.”

“Bossy,” Michael says before Kyle can say anything, and Kyle laughs, his hand hunting in the spaces between their three bodies until he’s holding on to a part of Alex too, until they’re all connected.

“Perfect,” he says then.

They’re _all_ a little drunk with it, Michael most of all, who rolls his head into the crook of Alex’s neck and slurs out “Love you, love you both,” ripened yearning and sore, sated joy rolling off of him in waves. They just hold him after that, and each other, until Michael is sleeping, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
